sims_big_brother_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sim's Big Brother US 4
Sim's Big Brother US 4 is the fourth season of SBBUS. 12 houseguests came back for Redemption, and 4 coaches came back to help them in the game. They also entered the game later on. Twists Second Chance - 'On Week 1, it was revealed that the first boot, fluddergirl4, would have a chance to return to the game as if she never was evicted that week. However, as she was not present, the Second Chance competition did not happen. '''Coaches Enter The Game - '''On Week 5, it was revealed that the coaches would enter the game right after the Jury Stage begun. However, Legacy was also evicted on the same week and became the first juror. '''Amethyst Power of Veto -' On Week 6, it was revealed that there would be a new twist called the APOV. With this power, you would have the opportunity to manipulate wirh the final nominees after the Veto Meeting. However, this twist ended shortly after Week 7. '''Houseguests Voting History Season Logs Week 1 12 of the worst or bad players in SBB came back to play in a chance of redemption. But they was met by their coaches, 4 players that played a good game. Rivalries already exploaded and drama did the same. At the HoH, it was down to Albert and Dia. Dia then won the "Tree Endurance" HoH competition! Then at the nomination ceremony, Dia nominated Sasha and Ashley for eviction. Then at the POV, Devin won the "Wall Climbing" POV! She then used it on Ning, Dia named Mike as the replacement! And by a vote of 7-1, Ashley was evicted and since she wasn't here, she did not play the bonus life competition! Good game, Ashley! Week 2 At the start of episode 2, alliance's started forming after the surprising eviction of Ashley! Then at the HoH, Devin won the "Improved Obby, No More Rage" competition, making it her 3rd win of the season! Then later, Legacy and Ariana got into the first house fight of the season! Devin nominated Dia and Albert, targetting Team Pink! At the PoV, Mike won the "9 Colors" competition! He then used the PoV on Dia and Devin renominated Noah, still targetting Team Pink! By a vote of 4-2, Noah was sent straight out the door! 1st boot to 2nd boot doesn't sound like redemption! Good game, Noah! Week 3 After the last half of the Season 1 showmance's eviction, showmances between Nikki + Legacy and Ning + Devin (as one half said), formed! At the HoH, Mike won his 2nd competition of the season: "True or False: House Edition!" Then, Legacy tried getting him to nominate Devin and Devin's and Legacy's rivalry bloomed more! At the nominations, Mike nominated Josh for being inactive and Dia because she won first HoH! At the PoV, Dia won the luck based "Friendship" competiton! She used the PoV on herself, and in a shocking move Mike called out Ning for being fake and renominated Devin shocking everyone! Then, by a suspicious vote of 5-1, Devin was sent packing! Good game, Devin! Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2